Sacrafice and Victory
by MysticGohan88
Summary: Adrian has come to the end of his journey, and must sacrafice himself for the greater good. He says his goodbyes to his companions before fufiling his destiny. Better on the inside!


Fallout 3: Sacrifice and Victory!!

**Disclaimer: My first oneshot, and for Fallout 3 no less. Oh well.**

"I'll do it" swallowed Adrian Taylors.

He had done it. He had destroyed the enclave's leader. He had rescued an intelligent Super Mutant. He had helped the Brotherhood fight through the ruins of what was once Washington D.C. Hell, he had even managed to convince Colonel Autumn to stand down!! Now all they had to do was activate the Purifier and BINGO, clean, fresh water for all!!! Everything would be okay!!

At least, that's how it was supposed to be…Now…they had been informed of a troubling aspect. Dr. Madison Li had informed them that the Purifier, along with the facility would explode, unless activated. And high amounts of radiation were unleashed within the chambers. Meaning whoever went into to activate the Purifier…wouldn't be coming out.

"Ill activates the Purifier" Adrian repeated.

Sarah Lyons, the leader of her squad of the brotherhood, and badass killing captain, was shocked. She had known Adrian for a short time, and had already gotten a strong impression on what kind of person he was. She already knew how selfless he was…but for one to give their life to save others. If that didn't stamp this kid as a hero…she didn't know what did.

"You'll have to work quickly, before the radiation overtakes" she said. Slipping back from commando to sympathetic, she added "I'll never forget you, no one will".

Adrian smiled as he reached forward and gave the woman a quick hug. Surprised by this gesture, she paused before returning it. Holding onto one another for a few moments, Adrian backed away and focused on his companions.

Charon, the ghoul from the Underworld. The brainwashed warrior, dedicated to whoever held his contract. When he had first met, he was gruff. Adrian felt sorry for him, and payed his previous owner 1,000 caps for his contract. He accepted and Charon killed him, telling Adrian he was an evil bastard. For the next few months they spent together, they would do everything together. From charging into Fort Bannerstien, the Talon Company's home base, shooting up the place, killing its leader and taking control. Too obtaining the Declaration of Independence in the Museum of History. He was a trusted companion, and he would never forget him.

"This is where we part way's Charon" Adrian said softly.

Charon's eyes widen. "But…but sir…I need you to, you still hold my contract, I'm obligated to serve you until death" Charon protested.

Adrian sighed as he reached into his pocket and removed Charon's contract. And with a quick move ripped it into pieces. Charon watched with shock as what was left of his contract fell to the floor. "Sir" he asked.

"Your free now Charon, you don't have to follow me anyone more, you're a free man now" Adrian said kindly. Amused by his confused face, he said "And besides, I considered you as a friend, not an employee, so let us depart as friends" Adrian said.

Charon was stunned. Almost all his life, he had been owned by one person to another. Never had he been offered a chance at a life of his own. Now this human…he had given him that chance…he was…was………free.

Still shocked, he did nothing as Adrian embraced his friend in a hug. Uncertain at first, he hugged him back. "Thank you…friend. I'll always remember you for the rest of my day's" Charon said truthfully.

"It was fun, next time you see some raiders, give them one for me" Adrian smirked playfully. Charon smiled back through his rotten face. "You got it" he said.

Adrian turned to his next companion, Butch. The former bully turned friend. For almost the whole time he had known him, he had bullied him, and Amata. Mostly to take out his pent up emotions from his mother who was a drunk. He had formed a small gang of wannabe greasers called the Tunnel Snakes and inspired fear into the hearts of many. Except for Adrian of course. He was one of the few kids back in Vault 101, who stood up to his gang.

After rescuing his mom, the two became friends, and leaving the vault, he received a distress signal to come back and sort things out. After convincing the Overseer to step down, he fled from the Vault, and wound up in Rivet city, where the two met up. Deciding to team up, they traveled the wastelands with Charon and Dogmeat. They had gone from Tennpenny Tower, forging an alliance between the Ghouls and bigots living their. They had helped the Riley Rangers. They had gone and assisted the Temple of Union. They even helped the Brotherhood of Outcast!! He had seemed cowardly at first, but had proven himself a true fighter, and hero, and would always kick ass in Adrian's eyes.

"So this is it huh, this is where the hero goes and martyrs himself for the world" Butch said softly in his New York accent. He looked away, wanting to conceal the tears flowing down his face. This failed as Adrian chuckled softly as he saw the tears drip down from his Power armor.

"Butch…crying over me, I thought Tunnel Snakes didn't cry" Adrian chuckled.

Butch furiously wiped the tears from his eyes as he said "Course I'm not crying, just got something stuck in my eye". Looking up at Adrian, the 19 year old said "I always knew you were a goody-two shoes, but…I never knew you'd go this far".

Adrian reached out a hand to shake Butch's. "Tell Amata…this was something I had to do" Adrian sadly remorse. Butch didn't shake his hand as he quickly hugged Adrian. "You selfless bastard, damn I'm gonna miss you" he said softly. Adrian laughed as he said "Next time you run into any Talon Mercs., show em what a Tunnel Snake's made of". "No sweat" Butch laughed.

Adrian backed up as he stared down at his best friend. The first companion he had made after leaving the vault to search for his father. Dogmeat…

"I think I'm going to miss you the most boy, we've had some good times, huh boy" he said softly to the wolfdog. He had proven himself a loyal and dependable companion and friend. He had offered comfort to him when he had spent the first few weeks alone in the wastelands.

"Aroo" Dogmeat said in confusion. Where was his master going??

Kneeling down to look his friend in the eye, he said you're a smart dog, and an awesome fighter, I couldn't have asked for a friend, but…" He paused as he pointed at the chambers. "Once I go in their, I won't be coming out" he said sadly.

Dogmeat's eye's widened in horror. His master was going to die!!! NOOO!! He couldn't he had already lost his former master; he didn't want to lose another!!! Dog meat stepped forward as he whimpered and cried silently. They had been a great team. They had disarmed the bomb in Megaton, saved the folks at Bigtown, shot up Paradise Fall's and freed the slaves. Hell, they fought their way threw the Enclave many times, and now…

Adrian silenced anymore crying as he embraced his dog in a hug. God, he would miss him. Ever since he came out of Vault 101, he had been alone, and afraid. One week later, they met and became friends after he saved him from some raiders.

"Take care of yourself Dogemeat" Adrian whispered. Standing up, he gave Sarah one last look before stepping into the airlock. Instantly it was sealed. And the door to the chambers opened. Like a demon coming to claim his life, the radiation hit him full hard. Adrian winced.

"So, this is what I was born to do, this is my destiny" Adrian thought. Staggering through as the radiation slowly overtook him, he feebly pressed 2…1……6…………enter. At that, the Purifier started up, and it looked like everything would be okay. But…

Adrian's vision was becoming hazy, his skin felt like it was on fire, and his hearing was becoming disoriented. Slowly, he collapsed to a knee, and then fell on his back. "I did it dad" he whispered. Glancing to his left, he could see the faces of his companions. Butch was crying freely now, Sarah was trying to hide her tears of sorrow, Charon, although kept his face neutral, had a look of sadness in his eye's, and Dogmeat… He was howling in despair for the lost of his master.

Feebly, Adrian raised an arm up to them, and shifted his hand into thumbs up towards his team, and smirked. "Good luck guys" he laughed. As his arms collapsed and his vision started to become overtaken by light, he thought "_I can finally be with my family again". _He closed his eyes and departed from this world…

**I made this up because I was bored, and thought it sucked how he had to give his life for the greater good. Although since I'm all about sticking with the good guys, I did it anyway. Please R&R. My first one-shot…**


End file.
